Imutável
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Só que, daquela vez, quando um alguém o parou, ele não a impediu de seguir seus passos. .::oOo::. Lá estava, sua esposa. .::oOo::. Para Kahli Hime


_Para Kahli Hime._

* * *

.

.

.

**Imutável**

.

.

.

Seus olhos estavam negros como a noite.

.

Havia anos que o vermelho sangue do sharingan não lhe coloria as vistas.

.

Há muito tinha desistido da batalha.

.

Cansado do sangue em suas mãos.

.

Uchiha Sasuke é outra pessoa agora.

.

.

Dizem que ninguém morre sem levar junto consigo uma grande lição de vida.

.

Sasuke sabia disso.

.

Seu corpo continuava forte.

.

E sua mente se tornara íntegra.

.

.

As mãos remexiam a terra preta em um lugar muito distante daquele que um dia chamou de lar.

.

O fogo estalava dentro de uma cabana de madeira, alguns metros as suas costas.

.

Ele se sentia calmo.

.

A brisa morna de primavera lhe bagunçava os cabelos.

.

Aquele seria um dia agradável para o homem.

.

Colhia tomates e morangos da sua pequena horta, com o sol da manhã brilhando em seu rosto.

.

O canto dos pássaros era confortante quando combinado com a água deslizando entre as rochas de uma cachoeira longe dali.

.

Suas costas doeram um pouco quando se levantou, e o ex-shinobi não deixou de pensar que começava a ficar velho.

.

.

Uma voz feminina fez com que desviasse sua atenção.

.

Sasuke virou-se para a porta de sua casa e encarou sua mulher com olhos indecifráveis.

.

Lá estava, sua esposa.

.

Os cabelos indescritíveis pareciam chamas a luz do sol.

.

Na barra da saia da moça, havia uma criança.

.

.

Grato, ele refletiu que no fim sempre haveria uma segunda opção.

.

Conteve um sorriso.

.

Ao menos uma vez ele escolheu a direção certa.

.

Ou, talvez, Uchiha _Sakura_ tivesse o feito.

.

O amor dela por ele é imutável.

.

.

Anos atrás Sasuke voltou para Konoha.

.

E para a Vila da Folha, sua aceitação era impensável.

.

Só que, daquela vez, quando um alguém o parou, ele não a impediu de seguir seus passos.

.

Em um nascer do sol como o que ocorria agora, ela entregou seu coração nas mãos dele.

.

Diferente da primeira vez, Sakura obteve uma resposta.

.

O resultado podia se ver agora.

.

Um homem, uma mulher e uma criança.

.

Uma família.

.

.

Talvez o clã Uchiha nunca tivesse seu nome e sua glória restaurados.

.

No entanto, Sasuke sentia com seu corpo e sua alma, que Haruno Sakura gerou o melhor herdeiro que ele alguma vez almejara.

.

E, mais que isso, ela lhe deu um _filho_.

.

.

Da melhor forma que ocorrera, ele deixou seu caminho sombrio de lado.

.

O garoto com coração cheio de vingança não existia mais.

.

Para os cidadãos daquela pequena vila ao sul do País do Fogo, Uchiha Sasuke não era nada menos que um bom homem.

.

.

Tranquilamente, o pequeno Uchiha caminhou para os braços do pai e, sorrindo, sua esposa assistia a tudo.

.

Os obstáculos não importavam mais.

.

Tudo valera a pena.

.

Naquela nova vida, Sasuke se descobria.

.

Com o peito estufado de orgulho, podia dizer que Haruno Sakura o fizera afortunado.

.

Olhando para a criança em seu colo, desejou que aquela alegria jamais acabasse.

.

.

Com os jades fixos nos onixes, ele não se arrependia de ter dito uma única vez tudo o que sentia.

.

.

Olhando-o, Sakura escutava algo se repetir constantemente.

.

_Aishiteru._

.

E aquela foi à marca do começo, do meio, e de um distante fim de sua história.

.

.

Como nunca antes, Uchiha Sasuke era verdadeiramente feliz.

.

.

.

.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Nota:** Não me perguntem de onde isso veio. Eu tive um dia bem produtivo com meus amigos e queria escrever algo mais romântico e calmo, algo diferente. Acho que essa fic é um presente para a Hime, porque eu lendo Frozen tive meu coração tocado. E, além disso, um muito obrigado pela linda fic que ela traduziu para mim - Erebus. Espero que tenha gostado Hime.

Beijos

Sami

Ps: Um novo capitulo de Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado vem em breve. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas para mim é difícil escrever a reta final de uma história.

**N/b:**

Aiiii gente, achei essa _one_ super fofa e calma... tenho certeza que muitos fãs do casal já imaginaram um fim para eles mais ou menos assim, não? Rsrsrsrsrrss

Tenham uma ótima semana e não se esqueçam dos reviews, ok?

Beijos

Bela


End file.
